Untitled02
by kurisaru
Summary: Deathfic. Possible hints of 1x2, established 34. Suicide.


**DISCLAIMER**: I wish it was, but GW isn't mine. ;-; Although all I really want is a Duo sandwich..

Set somewhere within the thought that I'm not an idiot that completely forgets everything she watches, and it is based a year  
or two after Endless Waltz. May be considered AU if you'd like, but whatever.

I originally wrote this piece and 3 others (which are lost, so crap), but I felt the need to repost this somewhere before I lost  
sight of this one too. And no, I don't think I'll ever come up with a suitable title for this fic. Suggestions are welcomed!

---

With various elements such as bottles, wrappers and empty containers, the brunette shifted uncontrollably in a slight tiff of near  
disobedience. His body, now unable to hold himself upright, slumped backwards against the off-white paint that seemed to rain  
in light flakes above his head with every wall-jarring movement.

" This is so... fitting. " A smile; an earlier raid through the medicine and kitchen cabinets brought the former pilot to a haphazard  
seat in the bedroom, shelled away in the tiny alcove beside the low king-sized bed.

Throughout the years, he'd become irritated beyond all belief with himself. No means to an end, and no end without a plausible  
mean. His world came crashing down no sooner than his own Gundam had. In fact, he sat near rigid at the thought of his  
forever gone mecha giant. The sardonic smile remained, even as one of the bottles were interrupted by a spastic shake of one  
of his legs.

" Man.. when someone finds me.. this is gonna be funny. " Short hair met with the quick, misguided brush of an open palm  
streaking through. The hair; mis-formed in some sort, still carried the old original shape of the bangs of his youth.

" Quatre is gonna kick my ass.. " He began fiddling with what was left of the tendons and sensations that remained in a docile hand,  
just as another bout of crimson fluid jutted from the various lacerations that were embedded beneath the wrist as it flowed up from  
the forearm. " ..haha. "

Another twitch of despair signaled by what remained of his bodily functions. Eyes having long since closed, after having shed  
enough tears to rival the leaky bathroom faucet through the act of desecration upon his body.

Cutlets of hair littered the floor, various lengths and thickness dotting the maroon carpeting in an almost rural design of sorts. The  
display of bottles were left in a varying clump next to the prone body; some bottles topping atop others, while some were left into  
the other recess of the room. Various household products lay in waste on the flooring, while some misused ingredients were  
dotted in minuscule stains upon the bits of clothing that were still physically intact. A few containers of sharpening tools, knives and  
other paraphanelia lay in waste much like it's other companions. Stained in red and drying colors of the ill-fated boy.

The smile on the youth grew, irritatingly so as his ego seemed to boost. " Well, I guess, " Pausing, as more parts of his body seemed  
to return numb. Stabbing blind, red-stained digits at the phone which lay on it's side beside the homage of bottles, waiting until the  
resounding dial of digits went off. " it's time to face the mus--egh.. "

" Hello? Barton residence. " The thick baritone that the male was so used to hearing was replaced with something more light,  
alto-soprano at best. It made the man's smile dim down to something less appealing as he spoke loud enough for the speaker to catch.

" Trowa, please. " His voicebox had yet to be disabled, but due to the amount of bleeding that seemed to continue through various  
parts of his body, it seemed like that wouldn't matter.

" One mome-- oh, hello Duo! " Catherine became more than aware of the lack of video that accompanied the audio -- she  
assumed it was simply a landline he was using, -- and even more aware of how strained for former pilot sounded. " Trowa's coming  
right th-- Trowa, it's for you! " There was a slight muffle of words as the reciever was passed between persons.

" Hello? "

" Ah.. hey man, sorry about.. this, but well, I've seemed to have gone and messed up l-- " A quick intake of air guided Duo in his  
last words. Even as his smile was fading into something that resembled another former partner.. " -- like the idiot you guys know me  
for. At least Heero was right, huh? " His head then dropped, fingers clutching at random bits of the carpet.

" S-sorry.."

" ..Duo? D-- " The line fell silent.

In the last bits of consciousness that the formerly braided boy held so dear to him, he ran the formalities of the next few calls Trowa  
would make in light of the none-less-than cryptic message that was relayed. It made him smile a bit, almost realizing just how much  
pain a certain blonde must toil through until his own demise.

" Man.. Q's gonna... "

---

The sun having long past it's vigil in the sky, leaving dying traces of light in it's wake, three persons stood, making partings with the  
two epitaph that lay in the ground at their feet. The shortest of the trio remained silent; eyes red-rimmed and hair a mess of discarded  
grooming, he simply stood, shaking his head with the grief that weighed over his heart.

The second tallest, remaining quiet much like the blonde that stood between himself and a fellow brunette, simply stared. No tears  
shed, no hushed whispers, no flutched fists. He simply stood, his brain unable to function as he looked beyond to the two slabs of grey  
that carried not only a haunting message of sorts.

The third, was quiet much like his other two companions. Emerald gaze having long since been diverted from what lay in the ground  
to the dying rays of light that transcended between various shades of orange blue and black. In the midst of those blue hues did he  
catch one tone much like one he had been so used to seeing; it too, giving a feeling of lifeless-ness as the body that lay six feet below.

Quatre remained teary-eyed, staring at both forms below as the words that lay engraved on each slab seemed to eat his will with all  
vengeance.

_Beneath this tablet lay the __Imperfect Angel of God; may he be welcomed with open arms and given a clean slate like the child that lay inside his heart._

_And beneath this tablet lay the God of Death; may he be given respite for the lives that he saved, and may he give hell to those he destroyed._

Unable to bear much more, Quatre fell to his feet between both markers. Sobbing into the earth much like he had when the first block had

been created and it's owner lay beneath.

Trowa and Wufei remained in their stand, until simply sharing a glance with one another. Each coming to Quatre's side for aid, they lifted  
the smaller of the trio from his post. Holding him in an embrace more so than Wufei, Trowa smoothed fingers through the man's hair to  
calm him.

" It's all right. "

" I should have known! Duo was never okay! " The boy wailed further into the black trenchcoat of the Heavyarms pilot, unable to keep  
both physical and emotional pain at bay. His world was falling down no sooner than the time it took for them to save it.

" It's not your fault, Quatre. " Wufei seemed to remain at a stand beside the blonde, staring at both markers with an unreadable expression.  
The Chinese youth was used to death at this stage.. but now that it seemed to have been two lost families on his behalf, he was unsure  
of how to react -- at least openly, at the moment.

" It is! I feel these things; I should know! " The smaller fists pounded gently on the chest of the taller boy who held him. However,  
Trowa remained stoic through all of the makings of his outbursts, and their situation.

" He did it because you knew how he felt about Heero's passing. You cannot blame him for being more emotional than you. "

The blonde's shoulders stilled for a while as he attempted to regain some composure. He was just so afraid now.

" What's.. w-what's to become of us three? "

The other two remained silent as they shared mutual glances with one another.

---

FIN

---

Wah. ;; Comments are nice, even if you are gonna kill me


End file.
